A Whole New World
by adellamuriel
Summary: Reborn into a new world Azula must learn to deal with challenges with her roommate Naruto in order to go back home.
1. Chapter 1 - Hizuren and Aang

**Chapter 1 – Hizuren and Aang**

 **Hizuren**

The Village has changed, he remembered when he was a boy Hashirama had been the Hokage and then Tobirama, Konoha had been protected, the strongest village. It was still strong but unexplained outcomes have made them weak.

In Hizuren lifetime he has been through Three Great Shinobi Wars, lost many great shinobis through these wars, but they won because they had the best in the village. His students had won the second war and third war was won through Minato which gave Konoha the opening to force Iwa's hand.

His successor has been dead for the past eight years, dying with his wife to seal the Kyubi in their son Naruto. Remembered by many, Minato and Kushina lived on through the people of Konoha and through their young son: Naruto Uzumaki.

Hizuren did not visit Naruto as much as he would like, the child was alone. Minato had enemies who would want to harm the child, this way Naruto was protected. No, it was safer for him to grow up as an orphan.

He knew the child was alone, but his hand is tied. His parents' friends wary did not go near the child, his Godfather had a spy network to run and Tsunade is out of the Village. The Uchiha Clan were the ones who stayed of the clear of the child more often than the other clans. Hizuren knew Naruto's mother had been close friends with the Uchiha Clan Heads Wife, but there was a growing tension between the Clan and the village. Staying away from the child kept them safe from the Village.

Between the Village and the Uchiha is too much tension between the two, in the past it had not been as a volatile. Hizuren understood that many of the problems between the two started after of the Kyubi attacked, the Uchiha Clan absent in the Village defence were also blamed for the Kyubi being ripped out of Kushina and sent to destroy the village. Accusations had been made and the Konoha Council had taken sides.

He admits that much at fault are the Konoha Council. He had allowed the Council to have more power than they needed in order to appease Danzo.

It didn't work. He knew Danzo had gone behind his back, undermining him by setting up Root to do all of the dirty work. Hizuren was limited in what he can do, he has his suspicions without physical evidence Hizuren is unable to do anything.

He would be outvoted. By his team mates, his closets friends under the pretext of protecting Konoha. They were dangerous.

He needed a change of scenery, being in the Hokage office reminded Hizuren of a heavy load responsibility that came with the title of Hokage. Responsibilities that had not come included in the job and more than his predecessors had to deal with.

Leaving the office gave him time to really look at the Village.

There is still damage from the Kyubi attack, but the people of Konoha still carried the Will of Fire. Citizens of Konoha may have lost of parents, siblings and friends yet they still carried on strong.

They have lost so much, but they are still strong. Konoha is strong. Konoha still has a Jinchuruki, Kushina may have died during 10th October, but her son still lived.

The Village still followed the Law that had been created to protect Naruto out of respect for Minato.

They did not love Naruto.

They did not like the child. Hizuren had tried. He could not force the Village to love Naruto.

Walking past the Konoha cemetery, he soon made his way to one of the worst areas of Konoha, noting the discoloured painting on the buildings. This was no place to bring children up. Hizuren found the apartment he was looking for.

He knocked loudly, Hizuren heard a crash and some yelling, Hizuren continued to wait, he could not intervene, waiting patiently Hizuren was awarded with the front door opening and two small children gawking at him.

He did not wait, Hizuren passed to the two children of eight looking at the apartment, impressed by the level of messiness. Naruto followed him immediately all too trusting of Hizuren and the girl Azula warily after him.

Azula and Naruto were both contrast of each other in their looks and their personalities. Where Naruto had sun bright hair, Azula was inky. Naruto eyes are clear blue, whilst Azula's are gold.

Naruto was trusting. Azula was not.

Both had grown in the orphanage and yet they did not fit, Naruto was thrown out, Azula had followed, Hizuren had thought that Naruto had the dominant personality out of the two, watching at work, he was wrong. Azula gave orders and Naruto followed, not before shouting back.

He passes Azula the money, trusting her more so than Naruto and soon parted from the children. He has work to do.

 **Aang**

Going into the Avatar State is a skill that Aang now took pride in. He often spoke with the previous Avatars, getting advice.

Now it's difficult to contact them, it was a block he could not contact them and they not him. This was his fifth attempt, he needed to speak with Avatar Roku immediately.

The Four Nations are in uproar Princess Azula, has gone missing. She has been missing for two months. Last time Aang had seen Azula, had been after the Search of Princess Ursa. Azula had disappeared into the dark valley, but was captured.

Brought in, she was no danger to them until she had disappeared.

He comes of the Avatar State to see Zuko and Katara. Shaking his head "I still can't get into contact with Avatar Roku. It's like there's a block, which stops me from speaking to him."

"Is that even possible?" Asks Katara. She was worried he could tell, there was a possibility that there could be more war because of Azula.

Aang didn't like worrying Katara, but this situation. It's weird "I don't know, I know they're in the Avatar State, but I can't contact them."

Zuko gets up and starts pacing, Aang felt sorry for the Fire Lord. The pressure is undeniably on the Fire Nation, Zuko has even had to recall Iroh from Ba Sing Se. These are now dangerous times, there is a potential of war happening because of Azula.

"I just don't understand how Azula escaped. Her cell was guarded and she does not have her fire bending. The guards, did not notice anything suspicious." Zuko stopped pacing and came to halt, Aang noticed he was tense. "She just disappeared."

Katara soon moved to where Zuko was, Aang noticed Katara briefly touched Zuko hand as soon it was their it was gone. Aang knew they had become close, but this was almost intimate. As if they were the only two in the room.

"We will find Azula." Ensured Katara.

"Afterwards, what can we do. She's already escaped her cell once. If she escaped again then the Earth Kingdom will…" Zuko trailed off. He was uncomfortable, Aang knew if Azula escaped again then the Earth Kingdom would hunt her down and start a war with the fire nation.

He did not like this option, but this was the only one that caused the least amount of harm to both nations "We would have taken away her bending." Explained Aang.

"Azula without her bending-…" Zuko interrupted by a small child, his half-sister.

Aang saw how relaxed Zuko became after Kiyi interrupted them. It was different how the two-sibling interacted, the small child was so unlike Azula.

Zuko was smiling. It was nice to see his friend smile. He hardly ever smiles now days, always focused with meetings and negotiate peace between the nations.

Aang knows they need to find Azula quickly in order to help his friend and save the peace between the nations.

 **A/N** :

Happy New Year, I hope you all have had a wonderful 2018 and may 2019 be more blessed for all my readers.

So, I've decided to split the chapters up between two people. I'm mainly going to focus on Naruto and Azula, but sometimes there are going to be surprise chapters like this with an insight on other characters.

Next time, we will be introduced to a young Naruto and Sakura.

Wanted to ask the viewers if they enjoy the chapters split between two characters or should I have one perspective for each characters.

Please review

Check out my tumblr s.j spencers


	2. Chapter 2 - Naruto and Sakura

Chapter 3 – Naruto and Sakura

He had got sent out of the classroom again.

It wasn't fair. Kiba was talking as well and he didn't get told off, even though it was his fault. He was trying to be good, he had promised the Old Man he wouldn't cause any trouble and get good grades He had tried to keep his promise.

He made the promise last week when he had come to visit Naruto and Azula in their new home, giving them enough money to last a month and a stern warning to work hard in the academy and to try their best.

If Naruto passed his test with a high score the Old Man will take them out to Ramen. Azula complained, she didn't like ramen and Naruto called her crazy, Azula didn't like when anybody insulted her especially Naruto, so she threatened him with her fire.

Azula is the only who can create the fire. It's so cool, with her by his side then he'll defiantly become Hokage and then the village will respect.

That is if Azula changes her mind about becoming the Hokage.

He's tried to convince her not to be Hokage, even saying that he would do whatever she wants if she gives it up. She never does.

It encourages her to work harder as if it's a race between them.

Naruto lets the rivalry pass, Azula is his only friend in the academy even though she's meant to him, yet she doesn't shut him out as everyone else does. She doesn't laugh when the other kids make fun of him.

That's one of her best parts. She doesn't care about what others think about her, she's like Sasuke. Those two are so alike, they're both cool and stand-offish both wanting to be the best in the academy.

Azula was better, even though she made him clean their apartment by himself often whilst she watched or wouldn't allow him to eat ramen and made fun of him for his orange clothing. At least she's his friend.

The door opened, his teacher the other side frowned at Naruto. He tilted his head for Naruto to follow Daikoku Funeno back into the classroom to learn about Shinobi rules.

Daikoku Funeno is a big man, he was a standard academy teacher a Chunin and a shinobi. He was an easy man to prank, Naruto sat down and started coming together with a prank that would his teacher back.

The lesson carried on, the teacher often jovial was boring in the subject of Shinobi rules. Naruto tried to catch up on the last 10 minutes of the lesson but didn't understand much on what the teacher was talking about.

The lesson soon finished and it was home time, Naruto started searching for Azula she is always at the front and centre, closets to the teachers to get their attention to correct them.

* * *

 **Sakura**

She did not know how to describe Azula. She was pretty and smart and strong, but she's weird: She did not like Sasuke and he's the cutest boy in the WHOLE of Konoha and yet Azula did not care for him at all.

She's also very bossy. If there was a group assignment, Azula would be the one leading them as if she's better than the others in the group, it was very strange.

Sakura knew that Azula did not like the flower arrangement classes, she complained every lesson that these classes were 'beneath' her and much preferred joining the boys with their kunai throwing classes, yet she did all of her arrangements with perfection and her arrangements are even better than Ino and Ino's father owns a flower shop.

She's tried to make friends with Azula in the past, but her attempts at friendship were ignored and thrown and stamped on the ground, Azula preferred to hang out with Naruto then with the other girls. Why Azula would want to hang out with Naruto, she had no idea. He was loud and orange and very annoying.

He was too stupid to hang out with Azula. It was frustrating, that Azula would want to hang out with someone like him. She had told her Mum about Azula and the attempts to become friends.

Her Mum suggested to "Give her a present." Sakura had picked it herself, it was a red hairband with a gold outline, she had used all of her pocket money to buy for Azula, she hoped she liked it.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **I'm really sorry about not uploading, this chapter has been sitting around in my drive for over a month. The only excuse have is focusing on some previous projects.**

 **Okay, so we have been introduced to Naruto and Sakura, what do you think of Chibi Naruto and Sakura?**

 **We will finally be introduced to Azula in the next chapter so stay tuned to then.**

 **Please review and follow**


	3. Update! The story will be updated soon

**Hey Guys I just wanted to give a quick update on a whole new world. I've just been really busy with assignments and I have not had the time to really invest in any of my stories. This story will be updated soon and I have no plans in discontinuing it. Hopefully I can get chapter four out on Christmas day.**

 **I also wanted to say a massive thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story; I really do appreciate you guys going out of your way to show a little bit of love.**

 **For updates check out my tumblr magicalgirl-ninja**


End file.
